


Purity

by KP100



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Original Character(s), Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP100/pseuds/KP100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History tends to repeat, but with new twists. Rosemary (or Ro, as her best friend calls her), is the latest Pravus. However, when she falls in love with someone that is not of her own, can her family suck it up and deal with the family no longer being "pure"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I thought up and started a few years ago, it takes place after Vlad's time.

A pencil hit the desk as a young, black-haired girl finished her math test. Once it was finished she stood and placed the test on the teachers desk before returning to her seat. Slumping back into her seat, she sighed quietly in relief. She despised math, almost as much as….no. She refused to think of him. She glanced around the classroom until she found her best friend, Zeke. The most popular guy in school, and he decided to be best friends with the most hated and unpopular girl in school. That sounded rather familiar every time she thought about it. He always had been slightly off. She smiled at him and shot him an exhausted look. He laughed silently. and stuck his tongue out at her before going back to his test. She shook her head and smiled. She bent over and was about to pull a book from under her desk, since she was one of the first people done, when a note landed on her desk. Arching an eyebrow, she flipped it over to see if her name was on it. Nothing was on the outside, so she opened it.

'Someone's watching you. Don't turn around, or they'll know you know. ;) -Zeke'

She rolled her eyes again, and looked over to him. He was snickering at his desk. She picked up her pencil, and did his favorite trick. She wrote her reply while staring at him, never looking at the paper. He loved this, because she wasn't paying attention to where or how she was writing, but it looked exactly the same as her normal hand writing. Somewhat girly, but mainly chicken scratch. She finished her reply, and glanced at the teacher to make sure she wasn't paying attention. Miss Grouch was deeply engrossed in her reading. Twilight.

Figures.

She tossed the note to Zeke, who caught and hid it with skill only a practiced person had. He quickly and quietly unfolded it under his desk and read it.

'Is it that creepy stalker boy? I swear, if he so much as breathes near me I'll go vamp on him...'

Zeke snickered, and put the note up. A few moments later, the bell rang letting school out for the weekend. A chorus of groans and "I'm not done!" followed it. She chuckled, standing up and shouldering her black bag with silver spider webbing and walking over to Zeke.

"Seriously, was it?"

"Ro, relax. It was him."

"Oh thank G- wait. HEY!" She laughed, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Ow!" he fake pouted. "That hurt, you vamp." He said, losing his pout and laughing.

"Please. I didn't hit you that hard."

"Yes, you did."

"Whatever, lets just get out of here before the Grinch throws Twilight at us. I don't feel like glittering today." she snickered, looking at Miss Grouch from the corner of her eye. She was glaring at them, her book off to the side with a TEAM EDWARD card keeping her page.

"Hurry, before the half vamp comes for you!" He whispered, pushing her out the door as he laughed.

"Hey, I'm a halfa." she pouted playfully.

"Yes, but you don't sparkle in the sunlight, or at least not to my knowledge." He laughed, as they started walking to the front doors of the school.

"Maybe I do." She stated, holding her head high.

"Really? Like when?" he chuckled, arching an eyebrow. "And not including that time with the glitter when we were ten."

"Like...like when I'm all alone with a human in a field of flowers." she laughed.

"Fine, you got me. Can we go back to your place for the usual event of violent video games and snacks?" He asked.

"Depends. What kind of snacks?" she asked, winking at him.

He grinned and winked back. "How does blood sound, miss glitter?"

"Right about now, pretty good. And I swear if you start calling me that..." she laughed as they walked out the front doors into a bright sunny, snowy winter day. With only two weeks left until Christmas, they were excited for the semester to be over. Tightening her black scarf around her neck, Rosmary jogged down the front steps of Bathory High.

"You know, my great-great-great grandfather used to live here."

"Was he the one that was a vampire?"

"Yes and no. He was the original halfa." she explained.

"Cool. Do you know his name?"

"Yeah, I do. Why wouldn't I? He's the most famed and feared vampire of all time." She laughed.

"I don't know. What is it?"

"Vladimir, or Vlad, Tod."


End file.
